The Bet
by bossaroni
Summary: Lily thinks James knows nothing about love. James wants to prove her wrong. The result? A bet. Through romance and a bit of mischief, will James finally get Lily to believe him? Rated T for language and a bit of sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So, if you are currently viewing this story, you are pretty much one of my favorite people in the world. This is my first fanfic, so I and just trying for a good story. I will try to update frequently (this is a multi-chapter fic). Anyways, please R&R, and any type of constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, J.K. Rowling does. :) Now, on to the story.  
**

**The Bet**

**Lily's Point of View:**

I let the tears drip down my face. One by one, they slipped down my cheeks before dropping onto their cause; my favorite book of all time. Cliché as it was,the renowned classic, _Romeo and Juliet_ was one of the most brilliant things I'd ever read. Seeing as it was well after midnight, the Gryffindor common room was basically empty, allowing me to sob my eyes out as I absorbed the tragic love story unraveling before me. I buried myself deeper into the soft, velvet armchair, entranced by the well-worn, Muggle book. I could have had it memorized if I tried. I didn't even give a second thought to the sudden feeling that I was not alone.

**James' Point of View:**

She did not look at me. She didn't acknowledge my presence in any way. Did she know I was standing right here, in front of her? I tilted my head slightly to catch a glimpse of her face, shocked to see that she was crying. I cleared my throat, lifting her out of her trance, and spoke,

"Evans?"

"Potter," I couldn't hold back a smirk when I heard her respond in her snarky tone. I swear she managed to work eye-rolls into her voice.

"Crying so late at night, are we? Upset you let a golden catch like me go again?"

"Shut up, Potter," she replied.

"Really though, why are you crying? It's not my fault I'm irresistible."

"Go away, Potter."

"Not a chance in hell, Evans."

"Why, Potter?"

"Because, Evans."

"That's not an answer."

"I know."

"Dammit, Potter. Fine, then I'll leave." She made a move to leave her chair before I advanced closer to her. Now, she couldn't leave unless she touched me. Obnoxious, I know, but hey, I'm James Potter.

She huffed and sunk back into the armchair, staring back up at me through her thick, dark red lashes. Merlin, she could seduce me any day. Especially when she was angry. Looking at her tearstained face now, I remembered why I had spoken in the first place.

"Was it the book?" I asked.

"Was what the book?"

"Was it the book that made you cry?"

The lightest shade of pink tinged her cheeks in a lovely way, but she held her ground and stuck her chin out defiantly.

"Who said I was crying?"

I managed to choke back a chuckle. Who was she kidding?

"Come on, Evans. I'm not trying to harass you. Besides, maybe I can help."

She rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to help with. It was the book. Just a sad story, that's all."

Smirking at my opening, I inquired, "What is the story about?"

"It's just a silly romance. Nothing that would interest you."

"Evans, if you were sitting here, along, crying your pretty eyes out, I do not think it is just a silly romance. So, what is this story about?"

"Fine, fine." She rolled her eyes skyward, as if she wanted to be anywhere but here, "It is about a boy and a girl. Actually, no, it's about a man and woman who fall in love, but their parents and society is against it. Then, they are torn apart, so the woman fakes her own death by taking a sleeping potion in an attempt to be with him again. He thinks she's really dead so he kills himself. When she wakes up and finds out he is dead, she kills herself as well. It is tragic and lovely and that is why I was crying. Any other questions, Potter?"

"You find that lovely?" I asked incredulously. Really, the minds of women these days. "That was horrific. If he was really a man he would _not_ have killed himself. For Merlin's sake, did he even stop to think that if she was dead, she would have wanted him to live and be happy? Obviously, this-" I paused to glance at the cover of the book "'-this Shakespell fellow must not know a _thing_ about love."

Her face turned deeper in color, but this time it wasn't from embarrassment.

"His name is Shakespeare, for your information, and he is a right genius! This story is a classic and you, of all people, have no right to insult true love!"

"I am not _insulting_ true love. I am insulting this petty excuse for a classic novel. Love is about sacrifices and being strong through it all. The man, no, boy, in this story did none of those things! He committed suicide because he was without his beloved, but if she really was dead, she would have felt guilty and horrible as ever. This _hero_ of yours was selfish and rash. And for _your _information, I know quite a bit about love." I stopped talking, slightly frightened by the look Lily was giving me. Merlin, you'd think I'd just murdered her best friend.

She scoffed, "You and love don't even belong in the same sentence. Honestly, Potter. You wouldn't know love if it walked up to you and pinched your sorry arse."

I swallowed a laugh at the image. "But I know enough to be able to make half the girls in this school fall in love with me, don't I? Or haven't you seen the Marauder fans?" I cursed myself inwardly. Those fans did not really matter, truthfully. It wasn't like they actually loved me. They loved my body, which, I must admit, is pretty damn fit. But, still, I needed some backing to my arguments.

Lily seemed to have discovered this little bit and replied haughtily, "Right, because those bimbos know _so_ much about you. Whatever, Potter. As if you could get someone to fall in love with the _real _you. If there is a 'real you', of course."

Arching an eyebrow, I was suddenly enlightened with an idea.

"Fine, then. Let's make a bet."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I got a whopping two reviews on my last chapter, and I was ecstatic! So shout out to Sapphire-Rosethorne and xXinLovewiththeSupernaturalXx, my first two reviewers. Definite boost in my self-esteem, haha. Anyways, this chapter's a bit short but I'll try to update soon to make up for it. Thanks guys! :)**

**BTW, my only disclaimers for the rest of the story are here and in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything you recognize. Now, READ! :)**

**Lily's Point of View:**

I arched an eyebrow of my own, accepting the challenge. Anything Potter could do, I could do ten times better.

"What kind of bet?" I questioned suspiciously. Noticing the smirk on his face widen, I felt a bit of my nerve melt away.

"A bet about love. One that is set to see who can make someone fall in love with him or her faster."

My heart dropped a few inches, and I took a visible gulp. Screw the look of triumph on his face. This would be _hard._ James Potter was someone girls fell head over heels for in seconds. All it took was a charming smile and wink, and they were on their knees in front of him. Literally. I know I seemed confident about him not finding someone for the _real_ him, but that was before a bet was involved.

Then, as if he sensed my abrupt disheartenment, he added a shiny beacon of light to this would-be pit of darkness.

"To make it even," he smirked pointedly at me, "I have to make you fall in love with me. And vice versa."

Ha! Like I, Lily I-Hate-Potter Evans would ever fall in love with the man himself!

"Deal. But what does the winner get?"

He contemplated this for a moment, his hazel eyes thoughtfully roaming my face. Merlin. He was an obnoxious arsehole, but he was a right looker. I looked down at my lap self-consciously.

"The winner gets the loser as his or her personal servant for a month."

Merlin, I was loving this. I could already see Potter doing my laundry for an entire month. Then I realized that would require him touching my underwear. I shuddered, and decided his chores would be done elsewhere, far, far away from my undergarments.

"Works for me. What about rules?" He gaped at me as if he had never heard the word 'rules', so I continued, "Well, one rule for me is no touching. No PDA, kissing, hugging, none of that. Alright?"

Potter frowned but agreed. Then, remembering Potter's history with me, I made the executive decision to verbalize one of my concerns, embarrassing as it was.

"Also, Potter…well…what if, erm, one of us…_not_ me, obviously…happens to actually fall in love? Won't it be, well, cruel if this is all just a bet?"

At this, his eyebrows shot up, dangerously near disappearing underneath his messy mop of hair.

"What are you implying, Evans?"

I gulped. Again. Damn him for making me nervous!

"Just…for both of us, actually. Won't this bet mess with our minds? And…our hearts? Isn't it a bit heartless of both of us to carry through with this?"

I silently cursed him for making me uneasy about the bet, watching as he breathed in through his nose, thoughtful again.

"I guess that's just a risk we're going to have to take. Why, afraid you'll fall in love with me, Evans?"

He waggled his eyebrows at me, his trademark smirk appearing once again on his face. This time, I mirrored the smirk. Potter was _not_ about to get to me.

"Not at all, Potter. I'm just afraid for _you._" I replied, speaking in a sickly sweet voice.

His glorious eyes flashed with exhilaration, and I was sure mine did the same. Who knew fighting with Potter could be so energizing? I leapt out of my seat, my book tumbling to the floor, my new energy taking over. He took a step forward, until we were mere inches apart. I held his challenging stare, offering a challenge of my own. Only in the back of my mind was I thinking about how tall he had become, how I'd never been this close to him. I could practically feel the heat emanating off of him, and I was almost mildly attracted to him. Almost. But he was still Potter and I was still Evans. The game was on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter is a little longer than the last. Nothing much to say, really, except for the fact that I am completely in awe of my readers and especially reviewers. You guys are the best, and I would totally appreciate your comments/criticism! Anyways, enjoy!**

**James' Point of View**

"_Not at all, Potter. I'm just afraid for_ you_."_

Merlin. It was definitely her sparky attitude that got to me. The way her eyes flickered with defiance. The way she was just so…_Lily. _It made sense considering she _was_ Lily, but it impressed the hell out of me anyway.

As I lounged in my four-poster, curtains pulled shut, a small grin lit my face. Everything had gone as planned. I now had a _reason_ to act mushy around Lily, without her becoming suspicious. I could freely compliment her, stare at her, anything I pleased and she would associate it with the bet. I was also ecstatic about the fact that _she_ would be doing the same. Though I'd probably lose our bet (I was already in love with her, for Merlin's sake!), I could only hope that through this, she would finally see that we were meant to be together. Or at least that I was hopelessly in love with her. Leaning back in my pillows, I folded my arms underneath my head, basking in the warmth that was my genius. Of course, I knew that I would have to play it cool. I figured the only way to get Lily to _really _notice me would be to ignore her, or at least seem uninterested, but only for a while. Bloody hell, it would be hard not to notice her. Who knows what my feisty flower has up her sleeve.

Shit. Bloody fucking hell. I needed a distraction. Er, Hagrid! Hagrid's pink, baggy underpants. Nope, not working. Not when she looks like _that. Merlin_, it is not normal for one to be so affected in _that_ way at bloody breakfast. I glared down at my plate, refusing to look up for risk of eye contact with her. _Her_. The cause of the pain that is longing desire. Bloody _fucking_ hell. But I had to look. My eyes were literally _burning_ for a peek. So I slowly tore my gaze from my now soggy French toast. Luckily, she was chatting animatedly with a friend, taking no notice of me. This allowed me to rake my eyes over her at least twice. _Merlin_, her skirt was not normally that short. And her shirt? Since when did it hug her luscious curves like that? And the _shoes. _The slight heel gave her only a bit of a lift, but they made her legs look a kilometer long. Glancing at her face, I noted that she was wearing makeup. There was a shimmer of some sort around her eyes that made the emerald beneath seem even brighter. Her lips…I didn't even want to think about it. Scratch that, I did want to think about it – alone, in my room, with a Silencio charm cast just in case. Or better yet, not alone, but with her. She swept her gaze across the Great Hall, eyes stopping on me for a split second. I casually removed her from my eyesight, choosing to talk to Sirius instead. At least, I tried, before he shot me a suspicious stare.

"What's going on with you an Evans?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, mate."

"Shut up, Prongs. You know something's up.'

"Well…it happened last night."

"Bloody hell! You finally shagged her? It's about time…"

"No, Pads, honestly. We…well we made a bet."

"Oh…a bit less exciting then a shag, eh?"

"Shut it, Pads."

"Sorry, mate. What kind of bet?"

By this time Moony and Wormtail were tuned in as well.

"I kind of…bet her I could make her fall in love with me."

Murmurs of discouragement floated between the other three, much to my resentment.

"Guys, relax. It's not too bad. Besides, the bet includes _her_ trying to enamor _me_ as well."

There was a slight pause before Moony spoke, "But Prongs…you're already in love with her."

I breathed in through my nose in an attempt to calm my nerves. The sudden air of uncertainty that now surrounded the Marauders was definitely _not_ healthy this early in the morning.

"Really, mates. Don't worry. I've got this completely covered. It's all a part of my, let's call it a scheme, to win Lily."

This earned a sigh from Moony, a snort from Padfoot, and a burp from Wormtail.

Moony spoke again, "Prongs, are you sure this is a good idea? Won't this mess with your mind? I mean, Lily's attempt to 'enamor' you, as you so kindly put it, is going to be fake. Once the bet's over…how do you know she'll have fallen for you?"

"Funny, you sound just like Lily."

"Prongs…" Moony said in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright. But seriously, there is a reason you are 'the sensitive one'"

Moony rolled his eyes. He really was almost like the male version of Lily. Except I definitely did not want to shag him.

"Moony, I swear, if this doesn't work out…I'll try something else. I'll just keep trying until she finally sees…I dunno, the light, I guess."

Padfoot snorted again. I kicked him in the shin.

"Don't you have a before-class broom closet session to attend to, Pads?" I asked teasingly, in an effort to change the subject.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Thank you, kind sir, for reminding me." With a wink and a grin, he was off.

I hastily turned to Wormtail, ignoring the concerned look Moony was giving me, and offered to give him the rest of my breakfast. He agreed with a keen nod of his head. I will never know why Wormtail is always so eager to eat the Marauders' food…maybe it has something to do with our charm rubbing off on him. Once we finished, the three of us marched off to find Sirius before heading to class.

**Lily's Point of View (Breakfast through her eyes)**

I cursed inwardly as I glanced at my reflection. I looked like a slut! Well, a classy slut, I guess. Alright, not a slut, but I was definitely showing more skin than usual. I had convinced my best friend Hestia Jones to charm my skirt tad shorter, but she'd taken her liberties with it and made it into some sort of a miniskirt. It now rested a touch above my mid-thigh. I had also asked her to charm my shirt a little snugger, and she'd taken it upon herself to basically make it stick to me like a second skin. Then, she let out a little squeal and hurried over to my trunk to search for shoes. She found a pair that I actually quite liked, if it weren't for the heel. Since I was "becoming more like her" she insisted I wear makeup. Although I usually refrain from doing so, the way she'd applied it wasn't too bad. The creamy shadow around my eyes made them stand out, and the dab of lip gloss made my lips look "extra kissable", as she put it. Hes gave me a final onceover before nodding in approval and wrapping me in an excited hug. Merlin, the energy that girl had. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the delighted look on her face. When I'd told her about the bet I'd made with Potter the night before, she had simply grinned and went on with her business. I, of course, was surprised beyond belief – this was Hestia Jones! The girl that had a squeal or scream of some sort for every occasion! But she just acted like she knew something that I didn't. Then again, she probably did. Hestia was huge on gossip.

I could have sworn the clicks my shoes made on the stone floor of Hogwarts were signs from my conscience, warning me not to go through with breakfast looking the way I did. I knew it was playing dirty, showing off my body like that, but I also wanted to win this bet. Potter's chores would be done by him and him alone. As I approached the door to the Great Hall, I felt my heart bursting with anticipation. Hes was already at breakfast – I had told her to go without me. My hands, slick with a light sheen of nervous sweat, slipped on the door handle before I firmed my grip and, with a deep breath, wrenched it open. The expected shocked silence and covered whispers never came, to my great relief. I gave the room a cursory glance, glad not to be in the spotlight. That is, until a couple of Ravenclaw fourth years' eyes landed on me. Oh, Merlin. The last thing I wanted was a couple of hormonal boys ogling at me, with Potter as an exception. Besides, it's not like I am _that_ attractive. I had just _developed_ a bit more over the summer. Ignoring the slowly accumulating pairs of male eyes I felt landing on me, I smoothed my skirt beneath my fingers and hurried over to Hes and the other sixth year Gryffindor girls. Catching my eye, she grinned slyly before tilting her head in Potter's direction. Hoping to appear nonchalant, I ran my eyes across the room again, before stopping on Potter. He, to my great disappointment, was simply carrying on a conversation with Black. I turned back to Hes, a quizzical look on my face, but she merely smiled a serene smile, helping herself to more scrambled eggs.

I poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice before sneaking another dejected look at Potter. He was still chatting with the Marauders, oblivious as ever, and I couldn't help but feel more than a little crestfallen. I had actually thought he might surrender when he saw me dressed so provocatively. Taking a bite out of my toast, I pondered what antics to play next, knowing that I would definitely have to step up my game.

**A/N: And so the games begin! Haha, I know, kinda tame, but it'll get...juicier (for lack of a better word). On another note, I would truly love to know what you guys think! So please R&R! Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know, this chapter is long overdue. Sorry about that! I've just been super busy with school and what not. Anyways, I tried to make this chapter longer, hopefully it's long enough...but if not...that's as good as it's gonna get, haha. So, don't let me hold you any longer, the next chapter awaits! :)**

**Lily's Point of View**

_Sugar quills, sheets, quilts, pillows, these are some of my favorite things._

Sleep really was the best remedy for anything. Got a cold? Take a nap. Stressed for N.E.W.T.'s? Siesta away, my friend. As I rolled over under my numerous blankets, gazing dreamily at the soon-to-be blizzard outside, I made the executive decision to remain relaxed today. Friday had finally arrived, and I was reveling in it. Friday was my day to sleep in until I had to rush to get to class, as opposed to my usual schedule of waking up two hours early just to fit in extra reading. Stretching my arms above my head and letting out a loud, obnoxious yawn, my thoughts wandered to Potter. We hadn't spoken in days. Weeks, even. Had he forgotten about our bet? I wouldn't be surprised if he had. After all, he _was_ the notorious James Potter. The infamously horrid, cocky, arrogant James Potter. The one I would _never_ even _consider_ liking. He was insufferable. Never mind that he had matured quite a bit since last year, or that he was rather…nice-looking. Nothing more, nothing less. Although his eyes _were_ glorious. Hazel, with little bits of gold. And his hair…his hair was ridiculous! I despised it! My mind drifted to his neck, chest, abdomen…Oh _Merlin. _Any lower and I would be thoroughly disturbed. Besides, he was only mildly handsome…ish.

My watch read seven fory, so, with a wistful sigh, I hoisted myself out of my cocoon. Padding across the dormitory floor, I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth before throwing on my uniform. I brushed a light coat of Muggle mascara onto my eyelashes (Curse them, the pale bastards.) and applied some clear lip balm. Then, slipping on a pair of black flats, I rushed out of the dorm to head to breakfast. A rumbling stomach was not a fun thing to wake up to. As I approached Hestia and couple other girls, I noticed that they were all grinning madly. I mean like seriously high-on-happiness. I narrowed my eyes, knowing that something was up. I cleared my throat to make my presence known.

"Morning Hes, Em, Alice, Leah…"

"Oh, Lily! You slept through Dumbledore's announcement! Guess what!" Em squealed.

"Er, a troll was found in the bathroom eating his own bogeys?"

"We're going to have a ball!"

Oh, God no. Not a ball. That meant heels and dresses and hair and heels. And did I mention heels?

"A ball…? To celebrate what?"

"Um, Dumbledore said…what did he say it was for, Alice?"

"The thing…you know, about the other thing?"

"Ah, yes! It was to celebrate the creation of Hogwarts. The coming together of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

I would never understand Em and Alice's friendship. It was like they were seers, or something.

"Right, the thing about the thing, got it." I teased, a mocking grin on my face.

Em and Alice gave me a unanimous eye roll, causing my grin to widen. Checking my watch, I realized it was almost time for class. Knowing how I liked to get to the classroom early in order to get a jump-start on my reading, Hes nudged my knee with hers. I gave her a slight nod, grabbed my book bag off of the bench, and headed toward the Great Hall's exit. Hes and I had Transfiguration first thing in the morning, my worst subject, and I did whatever I could to change that. Not that it ever had any effect…McGonagall was a horribly strict grader. As we neared the classroom, I felt a large hand on my shoulder. Whirling around, my hand clamped tightly on my wand, I found myself facing none other than Remus Lupin.

"Remus! Gosh, you gave me a fright!"

Though he tried to hide it, I could tell he was stifling a laugh.

"Sorry about that, Lily."

"It's fine. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could maybe patrol for me this coming Thursday? I don't think I'll be able to make it…I've got a commitment I can't flake out on…"

The hopeful look on his face got to me, so I agreed. He uttered a quick "thank you" and hurried off to class.

* * *

**James' Point of View**

"Prongs, come _on_! It can't possibly be the bad!"

"Look at the envelope, Moony! It's practically shouting at me!"

"Well, that is the point of a Howler, Prongs."

"Shut it, Pads."

"So are you going to open it, or what?"

"Here? In the middle of the Great Hall? I don't think so."

"You're going to have to sooner or later."

"B."

"Sorry?"

"I choose answer B, later."

"Very funny, Prongs."

I fiddled with the maroon colored envelope in my lap. Mum _had_ promised me I'd be getting a Howler if I pulled another stunt before summer holiday, and she was one to keep her word. But that lousy Slytherin really _had_ deserved to have his entire common room to be turned into a miniature beast playground. If only bloody Snape hadn't gone and tattled to Slughorn, earning me a month's worth of detention and a Howler from my mother. I would've taken the detention over the blasted letter any day. Suddenly, I regretted the four pieces of toast and massive plate of scrambled eggs I had so willingly wolfed down earlier. What with the churning in my stomach and imaginary pixies flying around, nibbling on my insides, a full stomach was not a good idea.

Apparently, I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Moony leave the table.

"Where's Moony?"

Sirius snorted. Bloody bastard. He knew exactly how, for lack of a better phrase, freaked out I was about the stupid envelope laying in my lap.

"He said he was going to class. Needed to go early to talk to Evans."

He had mentioned my Lily? And I hadn't even noticed? I glanced swiftly at the spot where she usually sat, and sure enough she was gone. I let out a dejected sigh. It had been exactly eight days since I had last spoken to her, and, needless to say, it was driving me mad. There were those few, precious moments when she, in all her beauty, would leave my mind. Usually those moments were provoked by my fellow Marauders, or, in this case, my terrifying mum. But for the rest of the time, her sweet, silky voice echoed in between my ears, her lovely face floating around, allowing me to fantasize like I always did. Then my mind would wander to her in that skirt, the short one, and I would have to take multiple sips of ice-cold pumpkin juice in an attempt to cool my body from the inside out.

Wormtail nudged my shoulder, lifting me from my almost-daydream.

"Time for Transfiguration, mate." He grabbed his books in one arm, waiting for me to do the same. Sirius, on the other hand, made a huge show of stretching his arms before folding them underneath his head.

"Ah, Transfiguration. My chance to see Minerva Rose." He drawled.

I raised my eyebrows at Peter, and was met with the same response.

"Pads, how do you even know her middle name?"

He grinned crookedly, answering, "I have my ways of finding out."

Peter grimaced, "Honestly, Padfoot, she's like a fifty years older than you!"

Sirius' grin widened, "But doesn't that make it all the more fun? And besides, age is but a number…"

This time I couldn't hold back a laugh, and neither could the other two. Noticing the time, the three of us leisurely exited the Great Hall, the eyes of most other students trailing behind us.

* * *

"Mr. Black, _what_ in God's name are you doing?"

"Oh, Rosy, you noticed!"

"_Mr. Black_"

"I just wanted to give you a little something! Valentine's Day _is_ coming up you know."

"Yes, yes, I am aware of the date, but it does not make _this_ acceptable!"

Sirius smiled lopsidedly as he held up the bright red, singing parchment heart. The class assignment had been to conjure a color-changing, small turtle out of thin air, but Sirius had taken it upon himself to do the unthinkable (for anyone but him); woo Minerva Rose.

Professor McGonagall's face turned a few interesting shades of red and purple before pursing her lips and pointedly turning her back to Padfoot.

Sirius glanced at me, an expression on his face that read, _I must really have pushed her over the edge! Excellent._

I chuckled and shook my head before turning my attention back to the purple (blue…yellow…green…) turtle resting in my palm. Transfiguration was always my best subject. In an attempt to find McGonagall and show her my accomplishment, I lifted my gaze, silently searching the room with my eyes. Instead of McGonagall, I found someone much, much better. _Evans_. She was struggling with the assignment, no doubt. Her lips were pressed into the slightest of pouts, her face was flushed to a rosy color, her eyes were focused on the air in front of her wand like two dancing, green flames. She twirled the wand again and again, discreetly cursing every time the spell failed to work. Every now and then, she would squeeze her eyes shut for a moment, before opening them again, a new glint of determination shining in each of them. It was like she was internally pressing a refresh button. Visibly exasperated, she looked up from her unsuccessful work and skimmed the room with her eyes, probably hoping for a miracle turtle to appear in front of her. My smirk transformed into a chuckle when I saw her face. She was just so…adorable. And _not_ in a baby way…more like an extremely sexy way. Her eyes landed on me and she arched a brow, obviously peeved that I was laughing at her. She set her jaw in a bold manner and tilted her chin upwards before whipping her head back around. I maneuvered my way around the many flustered students, all trying with no avail to create a minuscule turtle, and arrived behind her. She paid no attention, did not even notice it was me. A small, mischievous smile on my face, I slowly snaked one hand down her right arm until it covered her own. My other hand rested on her waist. She froze, and I'm pretty sure her breath stopped as well. Weaving my fingers in between hers, I twirled and flicked her wand in the correct motions, and was greeted by a tiny turtle, a small evidence of victory. Lily's body was still rigid against mine. I have to admit I was nervously anticipating her wrath. Gradually, she turned to face me, backing away a tad as did. My nervous anticipations were not in vain. Jaw clenched, eyes burning into mine, and posture stiff, she needed no words. I should _not_ have been as turned as I was in that moment.

Then, I, being the thick prat I was, decided to set her off.

"You're welcome."

That was all it took. I knew the way she'd interpret my words. She'd take them as me calling her weak and rude, like me jumping at the chance to touch her, clothed-skin-on-clothed-skin. And, of course, she was half right.

Fuming, steam almost bursting out of her ears, she violently grabbed the turtle, thrusted it in front of McGonagall's face, and stormed out of the classroom.

**A/N: Oh, James, how I wish for you to help me with _my_ wand work. Whatever. I guess you're meant for Lily. -sigh-**

**Expect the next chapter soon, my lovely readers!  
**


End file.
